With One Look Forward
by NoirWings
Summary: The requested sequel to 'With One Look Back'. Sam follows Jack, they talk, they fight, what happens?Who knows? BTW, I hate happy endings, so be warned.PG for language later on.


With One Look Forward  
  
Authors note: Since I had so many requests, this is the sequel to 'With One Look Back'.  
  
******************  
  
SAM'S POV  
  
******************  
  
I stare after his truck as I start to cry. With the rain, it's hard to pick out the tears from the rain, but it doesn't matter, cuz at the moment, I'm all alone. He left me.  
  
With him resigning from the SGC, there isn't anything that could keep us apart, but I know Jack, I know him. I was too late in saying 'I love you', so it's as if there isn't any chance for us to be together. Yet, I know where he's going. He's gonna retreat to his cabin and spend the rest of his life fishing, ignoring that there is such a thing as the real world. Oh, sure, he'll go into town to get supplies, but he won't ever come back. He won't come to see Teal'c, or Daniel, or Cassie, or General Hammond, and he especially won't come to see me.  
  
Something in me breaks. I have to go after him. I sprint to my car and speed out of the parking lot.  
  
******  
  
By the time I reach his house, he's gone. He's already left, but that doesn't deter my spirit. I know that I'm gonna find him; I know that I can convince him that I love him.  
  
******  
  
JACK'S POV  
  
******  
  
Hell yeah, I know that Carter's following me, I just hope that she stops before she gets too far from her life, and too close to me. I know we can be together now, but, I can't do it. Nope, not anymore, maybe three hours ago, yeah, but not now. No, it's too late. There's no reason for me to ever return.  
  
And I don't have to worry about the house or anything; I asked Daniel a couple days ago to sell it for me. He didn't understand what I meant but he better damn well understand now.  
  
******  
  
A while later  
  
******  
  
Ah, here we are, home sweet home, and on EARTH I might add. I drop the duffel bag I had sloppily packed before leaving on the floor near the door as I go through and air the place out.  
  
Yeah, it might get lonely up here alone all the time. I could always get a dog. Ah, what the hell does it matter anyway?  
  
All that matters is that I'm here, alone where I can fish to my hearts content. Of course, Teal'c could be right, there probably isn't any fish in the lake, but that don't matter either. Neither does the fact that Sam is probably still on her.....  
  
KNOCKKNOCK  
  
Speak of the devil, there she is.  
  
I walk to the door and open it hesitantly. Sure enough, it is Carter, well, Sam, whatever you wanna call her.  
  
******  
  
"Hi, sir." She says, her voice quiet, but her eyes telling me everything.  
  
"Drop the 'sir', Carter, I'm not military anymore, it doesn't matter. None of it matters."  
  
"Yes, si..... Jack."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, Samantha, come in." I say to her, rolling my eyes slightly, wanting desperately for her to leave me in my solitude and go home. We don't belong together, we have separate lives now. She works for the SGC and saves the world almost every other day, I, now anyway, will sit at home and fish all day, drinking beer.  
  
She steps through the door, somewhat unsure. I can feel it in the air around her. I turn back and head to the kitchen, asking behind me,  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"Coffee if you have some." In the kitchen I smile and hold back a chuckle. Of course she wants coffee, her and Daniel both. It keeps them up all night with their doohickeys, and it calms their nerves. They belong together, not me and Sam. There's nothing that can change that we don't belong together.  
  
"So why did you follow me out here?" I ask as she walks into the kitchen, even though I know why. I just want to hear it from her.  
  
"We need to talk, that's why. You kinda left in too much of a hurry for us to talk."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Carter, I don't care either. Get on with it." I reply, taking out a beer, getting slightly irritated.  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"I know, Carter." I say, setting down the beer and preparing myself for a long night of yelling and talking.  
  
*********************************************  
  
TBC 


End file.
